


Closer

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Name Calling, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Unbeta'd, Underage Sex, cumming untouched, idk if i missed anything, no betas we first draft like men, spitting, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: In which Tony impulsively spits in Peter's mouth, Peter figures out he has a new kink, and things get a lot spicier. (Based vaguely on the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails.)





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Another Starker thing I'm spitting out that became a big thing from my Tumblr. (*cough*toybandaids.tumblr.com*cough*) I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

When they first get together, Peter appreciates the gentle hands Tony holds him with. The sweet love-making helps his first time, wrought with inexperience, become a memorable and pleasant experience. However, Peter loses interest in it not long afterwards, begging Tony to be rougher, for bruises and marks just for the short-lived image of visibly being  _his_. Tony hesitates every time; Peter can see that he wants to be rougher with him, especially when he's down on his knees. He decides to do something about it, feeling Tony might need a little push to loosen up his restraints.

His chance comes when Tony decides to head to a private event for rich people like himself, something he usually avoids like the plague. Peter manages to convince him; significant others are able to dress up scantily and be eye candy at the little party, something Peter can use to his advantage. "I'll get dressed and meet you there," he says, shooing Tony into the elevator. Tony rolls his eyes and fixes his tie as he steps into it.

"Don't take too long," he replies, pecking Peter on the lips.

"I won't, daddy." Tony flushes and clears his throat, the doors closing on him. Peter grins confidently; he's getting to Tony, and his plan should be the final straw.

Peter takes a quick shower before looking at his outfit spread out on the bed. He has a black and blue theme, hoping for marks to match it: a black crop top with "Daddy's Boy" in blue, cut off blue jean shorts that could pass as underwear, and blue and white bunny tights. He dresses quickly then spends time putting on mascara, eyeliner, and a little gloss to emphasize his looks of innocence.

He tops his outfit off with black high-tops and a special velvet choker with a charm in the shape of the arc reactor. He sticks his phone and extra make-up in his pockets, blowing the mirror a kiss, before going down to meet Happy at the car.

* * *

Peter starts feeling nerves when he arrives to the door, chewing his lip as he points out his name on the list. He looks himself over one last time before going into the room full of other people like him, amazed at seeing so many around his age as well as much older. He relaxes quickly in the easy-going atmosphere and focuses back on his plan as they file out to serve as their lovers' eye candy.

He walks up behind Tony and smooths his hands down over his chest, leaving an obnoxious and sticky kiss on his cheek. Tony chuckles and twists for a kiss that Peter happily gives him. When the kiss breaks, Peter walks around the chair to stand before him. The way Tony's eyes darken makes him shiver and bite his lip as his cock twitches in his panties.

"You look good, baby," Tony praises. Peter gives a shy smile.

"Thank you, daddy," he replies. Tony flushes like before, and Peter grins as he sits in his lap. Peter talks to other lovers and sugar babies while Tony talks to other businessmen and women. He has enough fun that he almost forgets why he's there in the first place.

"Is that your boy, Stark?" a middle-aged man, with a pretty redhead in his lap, asks. Tony tenses; Peter smiles coyly.

"My name is Peter, sir," he says sweetly.

Tony squeezes his thigh in warning and gives his press smile. "Peter is mine, Fisher. Somehow I managed to swipe him up." Peter smirks fondly and nips at his neck. He gives Fisher a coy smile from under his lashes. Fisher licks his lips, something Tony catches with a snarl. The grip on his leg is bruising.

"I'd love to take you out some time, sweet thing," Fisher flirts boldly, ignoring the daggers being shot his way. "I can show you a real good time." Peter shifts in Tony's lap, opening his legs slightly to show off his little bulge while also grinding into Tony's lap.

"I don't think my daddy would be okay with that."

"You're damn right," Tony growls possessively. "Back off." Peter internally dances and noses against Tony's ear.

"Maybe you should be okay with it," he goads him on. "Maybe he'll fuck me the way that I want him to."

Tony stands, dislodging Peter who cries out at the sudden movement. Everyone stares wide-eyed as Tony grabs him by his wrist and hauls him out of the room and towards the private ones he hadn't seen on his way in. His eyes water from the tightness of the grip on his arm, but his cock pulses from finally,  _finally_ getting what he wants. What he's sure they  _both_ want. When they get in the room, Tony tosses him on the bed and slams the door behind him, locking it. Peter rolls onto his back, face flushes and cock hard; Tony tugs his tie loose before practically tearing it off, eyes dark with rage and lust. He throws it somewhere to the side and unbuttons his shirt halfway, stalking toward Peter like he was his prey. Peter shivers and holds back a whimper.

"You wanna act like a slut, baby boy? Huh?" Tony snarls, tugging Peter to his knees by his hair. Peter whines and grips his wrist, hips bucking once he's upright. "Fine then. I'll treat you like one. Open your fucking mouth." Peter presses his lips together and glares up at Tony in defiance, playing hard to get no matter how much he wants to let the man use him like a fleshlight. Tony hesitates, a question in his eyes. Peter's lips quirk slightly at his lover's care and nods subtly before putting his face back on. Tony growls and shoves his thumb in his mouth, prying it open, as his other hand undoes his pants leaving only enough open to pull out his pulsing cock. He presses forward into Peter's mouth until his nose is pressed against his groin. Peter grips his thighs as his breathing is cut off, eyes watering again.

Tony groans and fucks his mouth with little regard for Peter himself; he's never felt so hot in his life.

"You belong to  _me_ , Peter. That means you keep your slutty legs closed for everyone else. Unless you want to be whored out, hm?" Tony presses into the back of his throat, holding his cock there. Peter stares up at him through his tears as he chokes around it. Tony grips his hair again and smirks down at him as he pulls out. Peter gasps and digs his nails into Tony's thighs, coughing from the rough treatment.

"Daddy," he rasps pleadingly. He opens his mouth wide again, wanting Tony to go back to fucking him like a doll. He doesn't expect Tony to spit in his mouth and gapes at him. Tony pales slightly and stares back at him. Peter closes his eyes and swallows with a loud moan, cock spurting in his pants as he bucks wildly. When he opens his eyes again, Tony's gaze is darker than he's ever seen while the man strokes his cock.

"You just needed to be daddy's little whore," he chuckles. "Just needed to be put in your place like the shameful little shit you are. Insatiable little cockslut." Peter flushes, embarrassed and shivering with excitement. "Tongue out." Peter obeys quickly, accepting the cum that shoots in his mouth and across his lips and face. Tony sighs as he smears the last bit on his cheek, sitting down in a chair near the bed. Peter quickly kneels by his feet of his own volition, arms wrapped around his calf and letting out little submissive mewls. Peter runs his fingers through his hair.

"We're talking about this  _and_ the little stunt you pulled when we get back to the tower." Peter hums with a dazed smile.

"Yes, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my filth lmao. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
